


Line of Sight

by smarshtastic



Series: Charity Fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blackwatch Era, Blow Jobs, Formalwear, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: It’s distracting, actually, how well Jesse in particular cleans up. Gabe keeps watching him from across the great hall of the museum in which the reception is being hosted. For as much as Jesse complains about having to wear dress shoes and a tie, they suit him startlingly well.---Gabe has a Thing for formal wear.





	Line of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for twitter user [cloudraws](https://twitter.com/cloudraws), as a thank you for their donation to the [National Network of Abortion Funds](https://abortionfunds.org/about/). Check them out - they do amazing work!!
> 
> Thanks for donating, Joos! I hope you enjoy this ♥
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/smarshtastic), [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/mcreyes), and [tumblr](wictorwictor.tumblr.com) ♥

Blackwatch doesn’t usually do formal events. They don’t get awards or recognition of any kind for a reason - they tend to be the ones doing dirty work behind the scenes. But, very rarely, a mission calls for some high-end subterfuge and the Blackwatch team has to dust off their tuxedos and high heels. It’s outside of their comfort zone, but a job is a job, and someone’s gotta do it. 

That being said, the team cleans up _very_ well. 

It’s distracting, actually, how well Jesse in particular cleans up. Gabe keeps watching him from across the great hall of the museum in which the reception is being hosted. For as much as Jesse complains about having to wear dress shoes and a tie, they suit him startlingly well. 

“Target is moving towards the bar,” Prithi says in Gabe’s earpiece. Gabe watches Jesse start to drift in the same direction. He gets to the bar before the target does and positions himself off to the side, unobtrusive. Gabe lets his eyes drift up the long line of Jesse’s body leaning casually against the bar. 

“Keep him occupied,” Shiga says. “I’ve nearly cracked the safe.” 

“Roger that,” Jesse murmurs. He raises his voice to speak to the bartender. “A glass of champagne, if you please.” 

Gabe’s circuit takes him closer to the bar, the side opposite from where Jesse is standing. He pauses, ostensibly to examine a marble statue set into an alcove nearby. He’s really looking at Jesse from the corner of his eye. Up close, he looks even better. It’s tempting to get up in Jesse’s space now, but they have a job to do. Still, Gabe can’t wait to get his hands on Jesse after all is said and done. 

“Commander, you’re blocking my line of sight,” Valdez says. 

“Is he making eyes at McCree again?” Shiga asks. 

“You two should really get a room,” Wake says. Gabe rolls his eyes and continues on his designated circuit. 

“You’re all fired,” he says mildly. 

“Line of sight is clear.” 

“Look, I know we look really pretty all dressed up, but if you could stop ogling Jesse for like, five minutes -” 

“Why don’t we keep the radio clear for a while?” Gabe interrupts. He’s not blushing, but it’s a near thing. He’s glad, in some ways, that his relationship with Jesse hasn’t been an issue for the rest of the squad, though it has opened Gabe up to a whole host of teasing that none of them would have dared to try before he and Jesse made it official. Yet Gabe wouldn’t trade his relationship with Jesse for a life free of gentle ribbing in a thousand years. He can handle it. 

The rest of the squad goes quiet, allowing Gabe to hear Jesse’s voice as he strikes up a conversation with their target at the bar. Gabe doesn’t dare look over again, even though he wants to, especially when he hears Jesse’s warm laugh in his ear. Jesse has the uncanny ability to charm practically anyone, and the target is no exception. He keeps the target talking. They end up ordering another round of drinks. 

“Got it,” Shiga says quietly. “Jackpot.” 

“You have the hard drive?” Prithi asks. 

“Sure do. I’ll pass it off to Edwards,” Shiga says. “But we got him.” 

“I’ll contact the local authorities,” Valdez says. “They can haul him in before the night is over. We might even get to bed at a decent hour.” 

Valdez hates these formal events more than most; she does not enjoy high heels and gowns - anything that restricts her ability to move, really. 

“Let’s make sure that we don’t make a fuss,” Gabe says. “We don’t need to call attention to ourselves.” 

Shiga scoffs. “We’re professionals.” 

“No need to blow our cover,” Prithi says. 

“McCree, see if you can take the target somewhere out of the way,” Gabe says. “Just so he’s not standing in the middle of the room when security comes in.” 

The whole thing goes smoothly, for once. Local authorities arrive and alert the museum’s security staff, who discreetly pull the target off the main floor. The target apologizes to Jesse and follows the security staff out of the museum. Outside, the Newton twins look on as the authorities arrest the target, who is surprised and pissed, but doesn’t have the time or resources to make it difficult for anyone in that moment. The police cars pull away without incident. 

Operation over. 

As soon as Gabe gets the confirmation that the target is in custody, he starts moving across the floor towards Jesse, who’s still lingering where the target left him, sipping his champagne. Jesse raises his eyebrows at Gabe as he approaches. 

“Can I freshen your drink?” Gabe asks. Jesse smiles. He tips back the rest of his champagne. 

“I wouldn’t say no,” Jesse says. 

“Your comms are still on,” Shiga says in Gabe’s ear. “We can hear you!” 

Gabe reaches up and taps his earpiece, muting the signal. He offers his elbow to Jesse. “Shall we?” 

Jesse mutes his own comm before he takes Gabe’s arm. They move back towards the bar. 

A glass or two of champagne later - Gabe is truly a lightweight, despite the SEP enhancements flowing through his veins - Gabe finds himself pressed up against the wall of the marble-lined men’s bathroom, his tie hanging loose around his neck, his top buttons unbuttoned, and Jesse’s mouth moving along his jaw. 

“You look so damn good like this,” Jesse murmurs, his breath hot against Gabe’s neck. Gabe makes a small noise in the back of his throat, his hands moving up Jesse’s back under his suit jacket. 

“Have you looked in a mirror?” Gabe manages to ask. Jesse chuckles. 

“I hate dressing up, but damn,” Jesse says, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Gabe’s lips. “We look fucking good.” 

Gabe laughs this time, slightly breathless. Jesse kisses him again, deeper this time, his tongue sweeping into Gabe’s mouth. Gabe can taste the champagne on his tongue. He kisses Jesse back hungrily, his hands still moving under Jesse’s jacket. He loves how Jesse’s muscles feel under the fabric of his shirt, but he wants to get at the skin underneath. He pulls at Jesse’s shirt, untucking it from the hem of Jesse’s pants. 

“Mm - Jesse -” 

“Uh huh,” Jesse says, his kisses getting sloppier, more urgent. He gets his hands under Gabe’s shirt first. Somehow, he managed to unbutton Gabe’s shirt without him noticing. Jesse pushes it open, exposing Gabe’s chest to the cool air of the bathroom. He runs his palms down Gabe’s chest and stomach before he goes for the button on Gabe’s pants. 

“Jesse -” 

“Wanna taste you, Gabe,” Jesse says right up against Gabe’s mouth. Gabe moans. Jesse drops to his knees. He opens Gabe’s fly and reaches inside. Gabe’s cock jumps in Jesse’s hand. Gabe bites down on his lower lip as he watches Jesse lean forward and wrap his lips around his cock. It’s obscene - anyone could walk in, see Gabe’s shirt open, Jesse on his knees. At the moment, Gabe doesn’t care enough to stop. 

Jesse raises his eyes to meet Gabe’s. He slides his mouth down Gabe’s cock, taking as much of him as he can down his throat. Gabe moans again then stuffs his hand against his mouth. His other hand pushes Jesse’s hair off his forehead. Jesse makes a pleased down around Gabe’s dick that goes right up Gabe’s spine, and then he’s hollowing his cheeks and bobbing on Gabe’s cock, fast and dirty. It’s all Gabe can do to hold on. 

“Fuck,” Gabe murmurs, the words choked off as his orgasm pools molten in his belly. Jesse lets his eyes flutter shut and he loosens his jaw, taking Gabe even deeper. Gabe’s hips twitch forward and Jesse moves with him, opening his eyes to look up at Gabe through his lashes. “Jesse!” 

Gabe comes hotly down Jesse’s throat, his knees shaking with the force of it. Jesse moans and swallows it down eagerly. He pulls off of Gabe with a wet pop, licking his lips. 

“Been wanting to do that all night,” Jesse says as he gets back to his feet. Gabe pulls him in by the front of his shirt so he can kiss him deeply. He can taste himself mixed with the champagne on Jesse’s tongue. He moves his hand down Jesse’s chest and pauses to cup Jesse’s erection through the front of his pants. 

“Can I?” Gabe asks. 

“Hell, I ain’t gonna stop you.” 

They switch places. Gabe drops to his knees and Jesse leans back against the wall, petting a hand through Gabe’s hair. Gabe presses his face against the front of Jesse’s pants, nuzzling at his dick through the layers of fabric. He mouths over the bulge before he goes for the zipper. 

“That’s right,” Jesse murmurs. “God, Gabe.” 

Gabe pushes Jesse’s pants open and reaches in for his cock. He laps at the tip, at the drop of precome that’s beaded there, breathing in his familiar smell. Gabe feels absolutely filthy; on his knees on the marble bathroom floor, shirt open, cock out, mouthing over the shaft of Jesse’s erection. He closes his eyes and laps at the tip of Jesse’s cock. He runs his tongue around the crown, down on the underside, getting him nice and wet before he starts working his mouth down. Jesse’s thick. His girth stretches Gabe’s mouth in a way that Gabe absolutely can never get enough of. Jesse moans appreciatively. 

“Love your mouth,” Jesse says, breath hitching. He’s still petting a hand through Gabe’s hair. “Look at you, you take it so good, sweetheart.” 

Gabe shivers. He presses forward, taking as much of Jesse’s dick as he can. He’s holding Jesse by the hips, which twitch under his grip as Gabe reaches his limit. He raises his eyes to look up at Jesse to find him watching Gabe with rapt attention, open-mouthed and panting. Gabe holds his gaze and presses down a little more, a small, wet, choked noise escaping from his mouth. Jesse’s eyes go a little wider. Gabe pulls back and does it again, taking Jesse’s dick down his throat just to the edge of discomfort before he pulls back. 

Jesse seems to get the hint, though. He cups the back of Gabe’s head tenderly and rocks his hips forward, slowly at first, testing. Gabe moans around Jesse’s cock and it emboldens Jesse. He picks up a steady rhythm and fucks into Gabe’s mouth. Gabe loosens his jaw as best as he can and keeps his head slightly tipped back so he can watch Jesse’s face. Jesse has excellent control and is keenly aware of Gabe’s limits, but that doesn’t stop them from getting sloppy. Jesse fucks into Gabe’s mouth harder as Gabe moans around him, his saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth and dripping from Jesse’s cock. 

“Fuck Gabe, you feel so fucking good,” Jesse pants. “You take my dick so good - so fucking hot -“ 

Jesse is babbling, his praises coming out half-slurred, half-breathless. Gabe can only moan his appreciation. He keeps his eyes on Jesse’s face even as tears blur his vision. His hands rest on Jesse’s hips, guiding him forward while also needing to hold him. Jesse hunches over Gabe, his hair falling over his face and the flush high on his cheeks. 

“Gabe, Gabe - _Gabe -_ “ 

Gabe moans again. He needs to taste Jesse, he wants it desperately. He watches Jesse with wide eyes, thinking _please please please_ and hoping Jesse can read his thoughts. 

He feels Jesse’s hips stutter under his hands and Gabe pushes as far forward as he can manage, meeting the thrust of Jesse’s hips. Jesse’s cock bumps against the back of Gabe’s throat and Gabe almost actually chokes. Jesse tightens his hand in Gabe’s hair as his cock twitches and spills into Gabe’s mouth. 

Jesse slumps back against the wall. Gabe sits back on his heels, breathing heavily. 

“You’re a mess,” Jesse says. He reaches down and thumbs some saliva from the corner of Gabe’s mouth. Gabe turns his head and presses a kiss to Jesse’s palm. 

“Can’t stay all dolled up for too long,” Gabe says, his voice coming out a little used. He clears his throat as Jesse chuckles. 

“We should at least clean ourselves up before the rest of the squad comes looking for us,” Jesse says. Gabe nods and gets to his feet. His knees knock together. He leans in for a kiss. 

“Can’t wait to actually get out of the tux,” Gabe says when he pulls away. Jesse laughs, a spark in his eye. 

“Me either.” 

When they finally re-emerge from the bathroom, buttoned up but slightly rosy, they find Shiga standing just outside the entrance to the bathroom, eyes trained up at the ceiling. 

“Got that out of your system then?” Shiga asks without looking at either Gabe or Jesse. Jesse grins at Gabe, who manages not to blush. 

“Where’s the rest of the squad?” 

“At the rendezvous,” Shiga says. He finally tears his eyes away from the ceiling. “You’re decent?” 

“Let’s get to the others,” Gabe says. Shiga gives him an ironic salute. 

“Yessir.” 

The rest of the Blackwatch squad is waiting for them, slightly impatiently, at the rendezvous. Valdez is holding her heels in one hand and Edwards looks characteristically confused. 

“Couldn’t wait until we got back to base, huh?” Prithi asks. Edwards’ face falls. 

“Oh - gross, really?” 

“Job well done, team,” Gabe says, keeping his tone light. “Let’s get back to base.” 

Valdez and Prithi walk ahead to meet the Newtons at the shuttle. Edwards scrambles to catch up with them. Shiga shakes his head at Gabe and Jesse, but he’s smiling. He turns to catch up with the others. 

To Gabe’s surprise, Jesse grabs Gabe’s hand. Gabe looks sideways at him. 

“Let’s get you outta that tux,” Jesse says. Gabe cracks a smile. They follow the rest of the squad to the shuttle. 


End file.
